Taciturn
__NOEDITSECTION__ dungeons and dragons sort of thing but with actual dragons uwu still working on the plot owo but I'll work on it soon I promise there is currenlty 1 ending tac·i·turn /ˈtasəˌtərn/ adjective # (of a person) reserved or uncommunicative in speech; saying very little. Blurb You wake up on an ocean shore, no idea where you are or who you are. As you explore the island, bits and pieces of your old life come back to you. Your actions will progress the story. Choose wrong, and face your fate. Choose right, and you will live another day. Continue? >> I guess - I don't really have a choice, do I? >> no! it sounds way too scary! Prologue He clung to a outcropping of slick, jagged rock, being battered by the wind. His wings flapped out wildly behind him, feeling as if they would be ripped off. Eyes half closed, the dragon scrabbled against the stone, hoping to cling on long enough to wait out the storm. Another dragon, a pale green one, was clutching onto another, more sturdy, rock on the muddy cliff. She hauled herself up, giving a last glance at the first dragon. "Help!" he yelled, lifting a claw to the green dragon. The wind ripped away his voice and talons as he slid further down the rock. "Please help!" he cried again, his voice filled with desperation and terror. The dragon looked away, scrambling over the cliff edge. Fear and rage filled the dragon as he looked helplessly up at the cliff. But not for long. A piece of flailing driftwood, carried by the wind, hit the dragon hard in the face. Losing his footing, the dragon slid off of the rock and into the freezing ocean. >> continue 1 Water, stained blood-red in the sunrise, lapped at the shore of a long stretch of sand. The storm was over. Bits and pieces of wood and other kinds of building material was littered upon the surprisingly calm beach. Gulls and gannets soared overhead, piercing the still air with their shrill squawks. A young seagull landed on a clump of seaweed. Tearing at it eargerly, it hopped back a few steps and gave a loud shriek. Another gull flapped down not far from where the first one was. Cocking it's head to the side, the gull poked the seaweed clump with it's yellow beak. Gaining confidence, the two gulls started ripping at the tangled mess, squawking loudly. As pieces of seaweed fell off in ragged clumps, the seagulls suddenly hurried backwards. In front of them, their efforts had revealed a dark, green-gray, unmoving flank. The first seagull squawked with outrage and pecked sharply at it. Before it could ever shout again, talons shot out and quickly snapped the gulls' neck. Screaming, the other bird ran across the stretch of land, nearly diving straight into the ocean in it's haste to escape. The last bits of seaweed was shrugged off as the large creature - you - cooed and looked down at the dead bird in your talons. Shaking off your damped wings, you lay down in the sand. Everything hurt. ''You feel as if you've been attacked with a rock. Worst of all, you can't remember anything. No matter how hard you rack your brain, nothing makes sense to you. >> think harder. it's bound to help, right? >> eat the seagull. I'll feel better with food in my belly. >> sleep. I need rest. 2 Staring off at the sunrise, you ransack your memories, trying to dig something up. ''My father is named Juniper. He's a bellmaker. I have a mother, too. Her name's Yarrow. We all live together in a small house on the beach. But what were you doing here, out in this foreign land? And where did you come from? And most importantly, who were you? >> eat the seagull. I'll feel better with food in my belly. >> sleep. I need rest. 3 Ripping into the dead bird, you choke down the rancid flesh. Ew. You wonder if all seagulls tasted as bad as this one. Maybe it was because it wasn't cooked... But you don't exactly have a fire... >> I'm not risking food poisoning! I'll make a fire. >> I'm really tired - maybe I should rest. 4 Settling down, you sweep your tail around you in a circling arc. You don't know why; perhaps it was just wild dragon instinct. The sand ripples around you as your tail moves methodically around and around, until you've made a hollow ditch. Laying down in it, you shift your wings around until they're comfortable, and you fall into a deep sleep. >> continue 5 You sniff at the bird testily, but there's a disgusting smell emerging from it. Poking at it with your claw, you see that there's a strange bit of metal in the bird's chest. Confused, you carefully lift it out. It wasn't forced into there, like a arrowhead or spearhead, but wasn't exactly natural, either. >> examine it further. all questions must be answered! >> eh. useless piece of metal. >> I'll keep it for now... in the meantime, time to eat! 6 7 You look around for a piece of flint, or rock, or anything that could help make a fire, but the beach is barren. >> explore the beach further - there ''must ''be a rock somewhere! >> oh, well. I guess I'll just eat it raw, then. 8 Curling your tail over your snout, you sink into a deep sleep. A deadly sleep. A sleep you'll never wake up from. END 1: Food Poisoning 9 10 11 12 The metal object was circular in shape. One end was slightly tapered to a point, while the other side was flat. You've never seen anything like it. It might've been some sort of weapon at some point, but it didn't seem that it penetrated the flesh from the outside. It seemed that the bird was born with it. You poke it gingerly, and to your surprise it actually makes a small dent in the metal. After a minute or two, the metal pops back into it's original shape. >> what the what?? metal doesn't do that! >> huh. nifty lil thing! >> it might be helpful in the future! definitely keeping it! 13 14 15 16 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Public Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)